


SPN Kink Bingo 2016

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Blood, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Prompt, Self-Hatred, Squirting, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform, author thinks she's funny, saran wrap as condom, underwear as gag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fills for the 2016 Tumblr Spn Kink Bingo posted as nerdygeekypastrychef</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not What We Expected

Title: Not what We Expected

Link:

Square Filled: Hook Suspension

Ship: J2

Rating: Mature

Tags: fetish club, blood, triggers, ptsd, h/c

Summary: Jensen and Jared see something unexpected when they head out to the new fetish club in Vancouver.

Word count: 454

Written for @spnkinkbingo

  
  
  


Sometimes, Jared thought as he cradled his shaking lover in his arms, there was too much Dean in Jensen and vice versa. After 11 years it was to be expected but still, at times like these is was tough to deal with.. It wasn't too much of a bad thing when Jen used his Dean voice-in fact sometimes it was downright hot as fuck. And watching him with his Dean walk-those sure steps, rolling hips and bowlegs; the man was just the sexiest thing on two legs even after all these years.

A fetish bar had opened up outside Vancouver and they thought they'd go, have a giggle and maybe indulge in something new. It was great in the beginning; being able to kiss and cuddle and grope and just be a couple in a public place was freeing. Jared saw a few things that he wanted to try and filed them away and he could tell by the clear outline of Jen’s cock in his jeans that he was enjoying the view as well.

But then, something new showed up on the center display platform-a heavily pierced man and his female Dom. Usually no big deal, but then a rig was brought out that was covered in metal hooks and the Dom began to hook her sub into the rigging by his piercings, the skin stretching and pulling and even bleeding in spots. Jared turned away, not wanting to lose the horny buzz he had going; that kind of stuff had never been his thing. All thoughts of arousal vanished, however, when he caught sight of Jensen.

His normally pale skin was ghost white, his hands were shaking and it looked like there were tears in his eyes. Jared wrapped giant arms around his shoulders immediately and turned Jensen’s face into his chest.

"Jen... What? What happened? What did you see? Talk to me" he asked fervently as he steered them to a comfy couch and pulled his lover into his lap.

"The hooks. The blood. Dean in hell and me on that awful rig. I feel like I'm right back there. Oh God Jay, I think I'm gonna be sick." He was shaking as Jared steered them to the nearest empty couch, pulling the slightly smaller man into his arms and keeping his face turned away from everyone.

“Dean...in hell? Oh God, Jen, I didn’t even think I’m so sorry.” He rocked Jensen in his arms, the buzz of arousal certainly gone and forgotten. Nothing mattered except making Jensen feel better.

 


	2. Fingers Always Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess was aa woman that knew what she wanted in the bedroom. Lucky for her, Sam knew it too.

Title: Fingers Always Count

Square Filled: Fisting

Ship: SamJess

Rating: Explicit

Tags: fisting, squirting, dirty talk, multiple orgasms

Summary: Jess was a sexual being that knew what she wanted, lucky for her Sam knew it too.

Word Count: 551

Written for @spnkinkbingo

 

Jess had always been a sexual being wrapped in the body of a pretty, innocent blonde. She learned to masturbate at an early age, loving the feel of her tiny fingers in her wet, wet pussy. Eventually she talked an older friend into buying her a sex toy with her saved-up allowance money but she always came back to fingers.

By the time she was a senior in high school she knew that what she had had a finger fetish. Hands were the first things that she looked at whenever she met someone new, from co-workers, to teachers, to the attendant behind the counter at the gas station. It got to the point where she couldn't come at all unless she had fingers in her pussy and another rubbing at her clit.

From the first time that someone introduced her to Sam at a party, she knew he was going to be it for her. His hands were perfect; her cotton panties would get sopping wet just from holding hands with him. She moaned aloud the first time he reached over to shyly tuck her hair behind her ear. Aside from his hands, he was just perfect. Sweet and smart, respectful and funny and sexy as hell. He was somehow so worldly and yet so shy, she thought she would never get him into bed, but eventually his shyness fell away and she did. 

She knew that she loved him from the first time they had sex. Somehow, he knew exactly what she needed before she could even direct him. He would spend hours down between her legs, using his fingers and lips and tongue to make her come over and over and over again. He was the perfect boyfriend and the perfect lover and Jess knew that combination didn’t come along all too often.

“Oh God Sam!” She shouted, yanking at his long hair as he brought her to a third orgasm of the night.

With three fingers till inside of her, Sam kissed her wet thighs and gentled her through the orgasm before he spoke.

“Have you ever- I mean, I’ve got three fingers inside you right now. It’s amazing and there’s even more room. Wanna take a fourth?” He asked with awe in his voice, his pinky flirting with her lips.She tossed her head on the pillow and begged for it.

“Wanna take my whole hand? Huh, think your wet pussy can take my whole, big fist? Wanna find out?” He asked again and Jess could feel him folding his thumb into his palm and pressing forward.

It felt so big, she felt so stretched but so good. She’d never felt anything like that before.”Oh fuck Sam!” She squealed when she felt him make a fist inside of her, his knuckled grinding into her g-spot and triggering an orgasm so hard that her whole body tightened along with it. She felt pressure where his wrist was sticking out of her body and lifted her her head to look down the length of her body to see what was going on,

“Oh fuck baby, you’re squirting all over me. So fucking hot.” Sam moaned as he ducked his head to suck her wetness off his wrist and forearm, never ceasing in grinding his knuckles against her g-spot.


	3. Pink, It's My New Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my "free space" square. If you ask Dean what his favorite color is, he will tell you blue. He does like the color blue, but it’s not his favorite. Even Sam doesn’t know the actual truth of it, though he’s come closer to guessing right than anyone else.  
> Title Shamelessly stolen from Aerosmith, who's song "Pink" inspired this ficlet.

Title: Pink, it’s my new Obsession

Square filled: free square

Ship: Wincest, Sam/Dean

Rating: Explicit

Tags: wincest, panty kink, rimming, oral sex, Dean really loves his brother, Dean keeps secrets from Everyone

Summary: If you ask Dean what his favorite color is, he will tell you blue. He does like the color blue, but it’s not his favorite. Even Sam doesn’t know the actual truth of it, though he’s come closer to guessing right than anyone else.

Word Count: 527

Written for: @spnkinkbingo

 

If you ask Dean what his favorite color is, he will tell you blue. He does like the color blue, but it’s not his favorite. Even Sam doesn’t know the actual truth of it, though he’s come closer to guessing right than anyone else.

It’s pink, Dean’s favorite color palette is pink. The actual shade of pink that is his favorite can change from day to day.

Sometimes, he’s feeling nostalgic and kinky and he likes the pink that was the same shade as Rhonda Hurley’s panties way back when he was nineteen. That was a good night and those are good memories and he still does love to wear satiny panties.

Sometimes it’s the shade of Sam’s flushed cheeks. The way that, even after all these years and the things they’ve seen and the things they’ve done Dean can still make Sam blush with a word or a bawdy story or a suggestion to find the nearest closet so he can get on his knees and worship his baby brother’s cock, is a huge ego boost. Or, sometimes, its the shade of Sam’s cheeks when Dean’s been fucking him and hitting the exact right spot every time-it’s a darker pink than his normal flush, but just as enticing.

Sometimes, its the same pink as Sam’s big cock. This color also happens to be the color of Sam’s lips so it’s never very far from Dean’s line of sight, but he still thinks of it as the color of Sam’s perfect cock. He loves Sam’s cock; the way it curls up against his belly when he’s really turned on, the way it leaks like a faucet when Dean starts to run his mouth (Sam would never admit it but Dean’s dirty talk gets his engine running like nothing else-and they’ve tried a lot); the way it stretches his lips as far as they can stretch, the way it feels and tastes on his tongue, the way it fills his ass like no one ever could. Dean could (and has, privately in his own mind) write odes to Sam’s cock.

Sometimes it’s the shade of pink that Sam’s ass turns when Dean spanks him raw. They don’t do that often, they both have enough pain in their lives that they don’t usually like to mix it with their pleasure, but sometimes Sam or Dean needs the release of it. Sam will strip down naked and lay, ass up, on Dean’s lap and Dean will bare-hand spank him until one of them cries out to stop.

Right now, however, this very instant? Dean’s favorite shade of pink is the rim of Sam’s puckered ass, lubed up and shining as the stretches it with four of his thick fingers. He ducked his head down and runs the tip of his tongue around the stretched out skin, his cock throbbing with the way that Sammy whines and twitches for it. The skin of Sam’s rim clings to his fingers as he pulls them away and shifts Sam’s giant body so that he can press the purple head of his cock to that pretty, pretty pink.

Yeah, Dean’s favorite color is pink.


	4. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shouldn't be here with Ruby, but right now he'll take what he can get. It doesn't mean he wants to hear her.

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up you bitch. I don't wanna hear a word out of you." Sam growled as he pressed Ruby's face into the mattress and fucked his hips even harder, almost feeling pain as his pubic bone slammed into her ass with each thrust.

"Can't fucking stand the sound of your voice." He grunted again over the sound of her whines. He pulled out quickly, not caring about hurting her, and flipped her over with one hand as he groped across the comforter for his dirty boxers with the other. He crumpled them in his hand and squeezed her jaw open and shoved his dirty underwear in before snarling in her face.

"I said I don't want to hear you. Keep that in your mouth and shut the fuck up. I don't care if you are enjoying this or not."

He forced her thighs open and thrust back in, cruelly taking his own pleasure at her expense. She used him, why shouldn't he use her back.

He fucked into the body's soft wetness, his hips rolling and balls slapping against her ass with each thrust. His giant hand covered the lower half of her face, making sure that the dirty boxers stayed in her mouth. Sam closed his eyes and pictured a different body beneath him; one that he wanted there. One that he sometimes fucked as hard as he could but usually cradled like it was something precious-because she was.

His hips softened their thrusts as his mind replaced Ruby with Jess and his balls drew up and he came deep inside the body beneath his own.

He opened his eyes and looked down, suddenly disgusted with himself and the whole situation. He pulled himself away and headed, naked, into the bathroom to wash the stench off.

"Fuck, if that's what I get you can gag me every time, Sam." He heard from the bedroom and hung his head in shame.

He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have done that.


	5. Her Unicorn - Anal Hooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been the soldier following orders for so long, that it becomes something totally natural in his and Meg’s love nest.

Castiel likes the days on the hook. He has always been the soldier or the one who follows orders and he has found that he prefers that in the bedroom as well. It took some time for him to be wholly comfortable on the hook; the large plug end only being part of that equation honestly. But nothing gets him into that peaceful headspace faster or keeps him there longer.

He slogs through the day helping Sam and Dean, waiting until he can vanish and find her, his beautiful nurse. His Meg. She calls him her Unicorn but to him, she’s just his Meg. She doesn’t need to be anything more special to him than she already is.

She’s waiting when he arrives at their makeshift love nest. He leans down for a kiss and she opens for him hungrily; it’s been a long day for her too. His eyes open to hers and he can see that she’s smiling in that -he hates to even think it but she’s told him that it’s funny, so it’s okay- devilish way she has.

“Strip down for me. I’ve got your hook all warmed up and ready. Gonna hang you on the bed today, you can put that mouth to good use.” She smiles at him, caressing his lips with one finger as she turns and leads him into the bedroom by his tie.

He strips efficiently, by hand. She likes to watch as his physical form appears piece by piece. He folds his clothes and leaves them on the dresser before dropping to his hands and knees to make his way over to her feet. She runs an absent hand through his hair and he nuzzles into her thigh, smelling the always shocking sweetness of her.

“Climb up on the bed so I can get you ready.” The first time they’d done this, she’d been brusque and not nearly thorough enough with the fingering, but it had grown to be something that they both enjoyed immensely. It became something far more intimate than many of the other physical acts they enjoyed together.

Cas was pulled from his musings by the feeling of her soft, warm hands on his ass, prying the cheeks apart so that she could get to his hole. He was still loose from the day before, he’d hung on the hook in the corner as a punishment; there’d been no fun then. She always started with her two middle fingers, slicked up and all the way in to the webbing of her hand. She twisted and curled her fingers, loosening him further. Early on, they’d both been surprised to discover that he liked the burn of not enough loosening. On the other hand he could never get enough lube; he liked the sound it made when Meg was thrusting things into him.

“Good enough Angel, or you want more lube?” She chuckled even as she pulled her fingers out. She always asked, but never wanted an answer; she knew the answer. It was her job to know the answer.

He felt the large end of the hook pressing into the skin of his perineum, warming it back to body temp, and he startled, looking back over his shoulder at his Meg.

“I’m gonna keep you on your belly on the bed, that way I can just slide underneath you and you can put that pretty, pretty mouth to work.” She smiled at him, making his whole body light up. She pressed the ball end in slowly, stretching out his rim almost past the point of his endurance. As he was about to curl his body up and away, it finally popped through the ring of muscle with a wet squelch.

“There we go. Feels different like this, huh?” She asked rhetorically as she continued to push slowly until the hook was against the curve of his ass and the ball was lodged in his guts.  He hung his head and breathed slowly as he felt every movement while she tied off the hook to the headboard; he could move but every movement shifted the hook.

“Never fails to be all manner of hot seeing you hooked up and at my mercy Cas.” She drawled and he turned his head to watch her disrobe. Her body was a maze of scars and marks, from all kinds of actions, and each one beautiful to him. He’d kissed and worshipped each mark on her body more than once.

She slid underneath him on the bed, back slightly braced against the headboard and sweet smelling pussy right beneath his mouth. She slide her fingers into the hair on the back of his head and smiled again.

“You know what to do,” as she pressed his head down into her. 

Cas liked the hook days the best.


	6. A Kiss of Palms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding hands with his brother isn’t just something they do, it's a way for Sam and Dean to communicate when words won’t do.

Sam pulled his comforter down to just below his eyes and surveyed the room in the weak morning light. It was just like so many hotel rooms he’d seen over the course of his life. Two Queen beds with ugly matching bedspreads. One window, one pathetic bathroom and a table with two chairs that he was honestly afraid to sit in, because he thought his bulk would break them.

And in the next bed, Dean; the most familiar part of all this. Dean sleeping, not in the center of the bed, but the side nearest him, just as he was sleeping in the side nearest Dean. No matter what was going on between them, or not going on between them, Dean was always close enough to reach out and touch if Sam needed him. He stuck one arm out of the comforter and reached across the narrow space between the beds to grab at Dean’s hand where it rested on top of the comforter. Without waking up, Dean twisted his arm around so that he could clasp Sam’s hand with his own, threading their fingers together as their palms kissed.

Because to them, it was as intimate as a kiss; maybe even moreso.

When they’d been kids, their dad had frowned upon open displays of affection. Sam had known how much his father and brother loved him, but once he reached a certain age, they just didn’t talk about it anymore. Or show it at all. It was just “something that everyone knows.” But occasionally, that wasn’t enough for Sam. He felt scared and lonely and he was so afraid that he’d be left behind for one reason or another.

So Dean had sat him down one day and told him that anytime he needed to know that Dean was there, anytime he needed to see Dean’s love for him, he was to reach out and hold Dean’s hand, just like that. It became their secret language. 

On long night drives when they were both hungry and tired, they would hook their fingers together, in secret, across the seat in the back of the impala. When their dad was frustrated and drinking to forget it, they would curl back to back in their shared hotel room bed and press their palms together under the covers where it coudn’t be seen.  When Sam announced that he was leaving for Stanford, and Dean refused to come with him and both of their hearts were breaking even as neither would bend, they spent a miserable hour at the bus station, silently holding hands while waiting for something to take Sam away from Dean for the first and last time.

Sam was shaken from his thoughts by the fingers twined with his own squeezing tight.  He looked across the gap between the beds again to see Dean’s eyes clear and open and watching his face with love in his eyes. He smiled slightly and tugged at Dean’s hand, asking for something that they hadn’t shared for long years.

“You sure, Sammy?” Dean’s voice was rough with sleep but deep and full of emotion. Sam nodded and tugged again, pushing his covers down slightly.

Dean never let go of his hand as he slipped out of his bed and into Sam’s, where they curled together, hands still clasped intimately.


	7. teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean bet John that he can’t pick up the hot chick sitting at the bar. John takes the challenge; little do the boys know that the hot chick at the bar is an old friend of John’s, who’d been there waiting for him.

"My sons both bet me I'd strike out if I came over to pick you up." Came a deep voice to her left as she sat at her favorite bar, having a beer.   
With a glance out of the corner of her smiling eye, she smiled around the lip of her glass before answering. "Both of them? Must not have any confidence in their old man’s abilities." She flirted back; she'd spotted the three as soon as they came in the door, how could she not?   
Three solid, attractive men, all over 6 feet tall? They'd drawn every eye in the place when they walked in and kept the attention of most of the patrons for the hour they'd been in there, drinking, smiling and laughing.   
"Cocky little shits think no attractive woman would look twice at me while they're in the room." She made a point of turning to look his boys up and down before turning back to her beer. The freckled one returned the favor while the taller one grinned.   
"They are good looking boys, but looking at you it's clear where they get it from and I’ve always preferred the original to the cover." She smiled again, loving the banter and flirting. She was tingling just from having his attention on her. "So what do you get if you win?" She asked, trying to maintain your calm facade, even though inside she was raring to get out of that crowded bar and out of her constricting clothes.   
"Well your lovely company, for one. Bragging rights for another. Little ego blow for them, so that's nice. And two hundred bucks to boot." He tossed back the shot he'd ordered as the two spoke.   
"You'd really take money from your children?" She laughed, signaling the bartender for her tab.   
"Hell yes." He tossed some cash on the bar as they both got up from their bar stools. "Shall we darlin?" He smiled and she curled into his arms, lifting up into her toes for a kiss. 

She paused, a tantalising breath away from his lips.  "I guess it's a good thing I never met the boys before huh?" Smiling, she pulled away and turned to Sam and Dean to wave a jaunty good-bye. "I like the beard, Johnny, you were clean shaven the last time we got together.  Wanna see how many place you can leave a little beard burn? I have a feeling I’m gonna need to make this night last for a while.” He laughed, low and it hit her right in the gut.  He placed a large hand on her lower back and guided her out of the bar. 

She angled instantly for the gleaming, black, classic Impala parked at the curb, but he steered her towards a large truck instead. She whined.

“No impala? But I love that car! So easy to suck you off in the driver’s seat.” She pouted even as her words made him pause his long strides. She flicked a smile up at him, but redoubled her pace to get to the truck. She wanted privacy and she wanted it ten minutes ago.

“Gave her to Dean a while back. Got the truck now, sorry, no road head darlin.” He opened the door and offered his hand to help her up into the large truck, but she shook her head and hefted herself in without help, giving John a great view of her ass as she did so.

“You start manhandling me here John, and your kids and the whole block is gonna get a show. Get me somewhere that we can both take our clothes off, preferably soon.  I would like to get some part of you inside me sooner rather than later.” She teased as she lifted the hem of her tee-shirt and popped the button on her jeans as a tease. She snapped the band of her red thong on her hip and pulled the truck door shut in John’s handsome, dumbfounded face. 

Ten minutes later he was leading her into his room at Crosby’s Motor Inn and pressing her up against the door as soon as it was shut behind her. “So naughty, teasing me like that. Bet you wouldn’t like it if I teased you.” He whispered in her face as he lifted her up off the floor and guided her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He leaned in to finally kiss her again, kiss her properly, kiss her like he meant it, and she sucked the taste of whiskey right off his tongue. She moaned when she felt his salt and pepper beard scratch around her mouth as they kissed.

“Baby, you’re always so good to me. Such sweet, southern hospitality.” He laughed and pulled away from her eager mouth. She dug her fingers into his shoulders through his shirt to try and get him back but he was firmly in charge and had a different plan.

He curled his hands under her ass and pulled her away from the door, turning and taking the two steps until he was standing at the foot of the bed, which he then tossed her down onto.

“Start taking those clothes off sweetheart. I think I’ll take you up on that offer to see just how many place I can give you beard burn.” He smiled as he pulled off his shirt, exposing his strong arms and shoulders and hairy chest and stomach. Her mouth watered and her fingers fumbled the zipper of her jeans as he smiled wolfishly down at her. “Faster baby. If you’re a good girl, daddy will reward you.” 

His eyes twinkled with mischief as she shoved her jeans down her legs, followed quickly by her red panties. She practically flung her tee-shirt off over her head and was in the process of unhooking her bra when she felt the bed dip between her legs. She looked up to see John kneeling on the bed in his boxer-briefs, looking at her like she was a meal and he was starving.

John delicately grabbed her bra between the cups and pulled it up and off her body before tossing it carelessly over his shoulder.

“Much better.” He grinned before he fell forward, covering her body with his much larger one. He tickled at her neck with the tip of his chin before moving down, his lips and tongue soft and wet and gentle while his beard was bristly and rough against her skin. The combined sensations driving her mad. She was begging before he even reached her breasts.

“Please daddy please.” She whined and he just smirked up at her quickly before continuing down her body. 

When he finally reached her breasts he brought his hands into play; big, calloused fingers pulling and twisting one nipple while the other was licked, sucked then rubbed with his beard.

She whined and twisted her body; to get away or to get more even she didn’t know. Her naked legs were wrapped around his waist again, his hips rolling up searching for friction from his cock, still hidden from her by his boxers.

“Ah-ah-ah. Daddy didn’t say you could have his cock yet. Naughty girl.” He laughed, pulling away from her breasts and slipping down her stomach, leaving tingling sensations behind wherever his beard went. He licked along the curves of her hips, so close to where she actually wanted him that she could feel herself near to tears.

“Oh daddy, daddy please. I need it. I need you, I can be good daddy please.” 

He laughed, his lips pressed to the skin above her wetness giving her a tease of friction where she needed it the most. Her hips rolled, pressing her pubic bone up into his smiling mouth.

“Did you want something sweetheart?” He turned his head and began to press rough, wet kisses into her thigh and she whined desperately. When he turned his head again he pressed a brief kiss to her outer lips, but then turned to the other side to torture the her other thigh. 

She felt the tingles of beard burn all over the front of her body, and it only served to ramp up her desire even more. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this wet or incoherent, but she was pretty sure that John Winchester had been involved then too. Finally, she felt fingers pressing her open and a soft tongue circling her clit.

“Taste just as good as I remember darlin.” He rumbled, before dipping his head back down and finally, finally, getting his mouth where it was wanted the most. It didn’t take long before he was slipping his thick fingers inside her and she was clenching around him, a gush of sweetness leaking out around his fingers and into his waiting mouth.

When he pulled away, his beard was glistening and she was boneless, gazing up at him like she was sure many others had as well; like she was laying under a sex god.

“Can daddy have his now? Oh, I wanna slide my cock right into that soft, wet pussy. Will you let me in?” He asked as he pulled off his boxers and slipped on a condom before getting back between her legs. 

She nodded, dazedly and spread her legs wide, reaching noodly arms up to pull him down into her willing body. She arched her back with the first press in of his thick cock, groaning out her pleasure to the ceiling and the neighbors.

“This is gonna be quick baby girl, but I’m gonna get you again and again before you gotta leave in the morning.” He breathed into her face as she turned glassy, pleasure filled eyes to him and sucked the taste of herself off his tongue.

His powerful hips were going to leave bruises on her already beard burned thighs and she couldn’t care less. She could feel another orgasm curling in her stomach as the tip of his cock pressed again and again into her g-spot. She slid a hand between their sweaty bodies and rubbed at her overstimulated clit to help it along.

Too soon, she was coming again, clenching up around his cock still pounding inside of her. Her whole body tightened up and she pulled him close to writhe against his hard body as she came again, setting off his own orgasm. 

He grunted loudly and his hips stilled; she could feel his pulsing into the condom and had the barest regret that they had to use them. His hips jerked as he came down from his orgasm, and he pulled away to dispose of the condom. 

When he came back to the bed, he pulled her into his chest and wrapped himself around her. He kissed behind her ear and along her hairline, giving her pleasant goosebumps.

“Mmmm, just a little nap here with you darlin.” He mumbled into her hair sleepily. She nodded, her eyes closing and body already drifting into sleep.

“Always love comin to visit you Angie.”


	8. Saran Wrap

Sitting in your favorite bar watching the tv to pass the time, you nearly spat out your beer when a bulletin flashed on the screen with Dean’s face and alias with a banner that he is “armed and extremely dangerous.” You took a sip of your beer as calmly as possible, though your mind was racing. If Dean was on the news it was likely that he wasn’t going to show for your meetup, which was disappointing, but it was also likely that he wouldn’t show up in the area again, which was more than disappointing, it was nearly soul crushing.

When you felt a hand on your shoulder a little while later, you turned on your stool with a snarl; you’d come for Dean, you weren’t about to be hit on by some loser at your bar. However, you recognized the smile beneath the ugly cowboy hat and you could feel your face light up. You caught yourself before you could say his name; he wasn’t incognito for no reason.

“Been watchin you alone at the bar for some time darlin and you look like you could use some company.” His fake accent was atrocious, but you forced yourself to stay in character. You tossed some money on the bar and allowed him to sweep you outside and towards his car. “Mind if I drive, darlin? Gotta get my baby off the streets.” He asked, knowing that the answer was that you don’t care, as long as the two of you can be alone. Besides, any chance you get to ride in the Impala, you’re gonna take it, you always have.

“You need directions to my place, sugar?” You asked, not bothering to disguise the excitement in your voice and he shook his head no, even as his shoulders began to shake with suppressed glee. He ushered you into the passenger side of the car before dashing around to the driver's side and shutting the door quickly.

“Be my lookout Darlin? Damn, have I missed you. I wanna kiss you so bad right now baby, but we gotta get a move on, I don’t have a lot of time.” the words tumbled out of his mouth quickly, as though all fighting to get out at once. You’ve never heard him like this.

“This is the last time, isn’t it?” You asked, sadly. He nodded, his eyes on the road and his knuckles white on the wheel. You slid across the bench seat to put your head on his shoulder and slip your hand up his thigh. “Damn cops, I wish they understood what you did.”

The drive to your house was short, silent and uneventful; the mood was too somber for even the radio. You jumped out at the curb to open the garage manually so that Dean could pull the Impala in and get it out of sight.

He leapt out of the car as you closed the garage door, and suddenly the mood became frantic and rushed. Dean picked you up and guided you to wrap your legs around his waist before he slammed you into the wall in the kitchen and kissed you like his life was on the line. Who knows, maybe his life was on the line, but now was not the time to ask. Now was the time to kiss back like you meant it; to kiss back and rock your hips into his obvious erection and to let him know with your body how much you were going to miss him in your life.

Clothes came off quickly and in a blur; a shirt here, pants there, one sock dangling off the hanging pots and pans rack. Eventually his jeans were down around his ankles and you were bare but for the pink, cotton bra that was shoved down around your ribs so that your breasts were exposed to his hungry mouth. He lipped and sucked at your sensitive nipples while you rolled your hips against his stomach, smearing your wetness on the bare skin of his stomach as you tried to get off. You could feel your first orgasm approaching from just his frantic gropes and kisses and when he bit at the skin of your breasts, you came untouched. It was unsatisfying though, knowing that Dean’s perfect cock was just so close to where you both wanted it to be. 

He placed your trembling body down across the kitchen island and kissed his way from your breasts down your stomach to your pussy where he sucks on your throbbing clit. HIs face is glistening with you when he lifts his head.

“Condoms? I gotta get inside you baby.” Yes, you think as your brain comes back online, this is a plan you can get behind. Only, “Shit” you announce.

“I don’t fucking have any. Mine went expired after your last visit.” You fell back onto the island, cracking your head on the countertop painfully. “You don’t have one?” You ask hopefully, knowing that if he asked you, he sure doesn’t, which he confirms after a second of silence.

“I need you inside me and I just…” your eyes flit hopelessly around the kitchen before they alight on the brand new roll of saran wrap. “Yes, fucking saran wrap that thing and get it inside me.” You practically yell, pointing at the roll on the counter across from you. 

Dean’s face is priceless as you looks from you to the saran wrap and back. “I don’t think it’ll work darlin.” He looks dubious at best, but every time his eyes fall to your wet, inviting pussy, they darken with hunger and you know he’ll try it.

“Look, I heard they did it all the time in the fifties when it came out. Just, wrap that cock up and get it inside me, before I take care of myself.” You huff, your fingers snaking down your stomach and tickling the top of your pussy for his viewing pleasure.

“...yeah, okay, just fuckin wait for me sexy.” He announces as he shoves his boxer briefs to the floor roughly, that pretty, pretty cock bouncing up and slapping his tummy because he’s so hard.

You fall a little bit out of the mood watching him wrestle with the saran wrap, but eventually, he gets it set up to where he’s covered and he makes his way back over to you on the island. He wastes no more time, rubbing his thumb over your clit softly as he tugs you to the edge of the island and slides all the way in on one long thrust.

It feels different, but not bad. You can still feel his cock, but it’s muted, and the saran wrap makes a distinct sound with each rocking thrust of his hips. Quickly, the two of you find your usual perfect rhythm and before long the crinkle of the saran wrap is covered up by the sound of sweaty bodies colliding.

“C’mon baby, you gotta come with me, now.” Dean says urgently as he circles your clit and leans forward to suck a nipple into his sinful mouth. HIs hips are rocking just right, they’re hitting every spot you’ve got and you can feel the whorls of his thumbprint rubbing just right on your clit; you yell at the ceiling as your whole body clenches up in orgasm.

His body goes still and his mouth goes slack against your skin as you pull the orgasm from him. The two of you are locked together for a precious moment as you both come back down from the fast and furious fucking. Dean lifts his head to kiss you lingeringly as he gently pulls his softening cock out, unfortunately without the saran wrap. The two of you meet eyes and begin to laugh awkwardly as he reaches down and pulls out the useless plastic.

“Well, that didn’t really work, did it?” He laughs, tossing the wrap in the trash and coming back over to help you off the island and onto your feet. You lean up for another kiss knowing it’s the last one, and it’s just as perfect as the first one. 

Dean begins to pull his clothes on and you stand there naked in your kitchen and watch as he does so. When he’s finally pulled together, you walk into the bathroom to grab your robe and cover yourself to say goodbye.

He sweeps you into his arms like some romance novel cover and you feel a prickle of tears behind your eyes as he kisses you just once more. “If you’re ever in Kansas...:” he offers, but you both know that won’t happen. You nod, to be polite, and lead the way back to the garage and the waiting car.


	9. Coming Untouched

"I hate how tall I am. And my voice is so deep and scratchy. Ugh." Cas twisted back and forth in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom, trying to see how his ass looked in the new jock he'd bought himself. The color was nice, it set off his olive skin nicely but he wasn't sure if it squeezed his ass enough.

Big burly arms came up behind him and wrapped around his stomach while a bearded, scratchy chin settled itself on his shoulder. 

"I dunno Sug. I think you’re just perfect.." Benny purred into his lovers ear, making him shiver all over. "And the new undies are nice darlin. Love they way they frame your perfect ass. Like a buffet for me. Makes my mouth water."

Cas half heartedly slapped at Benny's arm around his waist and popped his ass back into his big bears eager crotch.

"Hey now chere, don't start none we ain't got time to finish. You're the one wanted to go to this dinner party." Benny palmed one bare ass cheek in his big hand, squeezing and hefting gently. “I’ll have the nicest arm candy there. My little trophy boy.” Benny teased with a gesture at the band of Cas’s jock.

“I did wanna go before but now I think I wanna hear more about how you think I’m perfect, Daddy.” Cas turned in Benny’s arms and smiled at him before he giggled and started to back towards the bed.

“Oh, Chere, you teasin Daddy now? Now you want compliments? You want me to talk about how pretty my little Cassie is?   
Benny gently shoved Cas so that he lay sprawled on their bed, the cream colored sheets wrinkling up beneath him. His dick was straining at the front of his jock and his hips were rocking up but he was totally still otherwise, his eyes open and on Benny.

“So where should I start Sug? With your pretty black hair, that you always keep smelling so good for when I might wanna bury my nose in it? You smell like home and love and all things good Chere, and if you weren’t as tall as you are it wouldn’t be so easy for me.” Benny unbuttoned his dress shirt and tossed it in the direction of the hamper as he kneed up onto the bed in just his black boxer briefs.

“Or your eyes, you wanna hear about those blue eyes? How they remind me of the sky back home, so clear and blue and perfect. And always fixed on me, Chere. I know I ain’t much to look at but you look at me like I’m somethin special.” Benny leaned down and pressed gentle kisses on Cas’s eyelids before backing out of his baby’s reach.

“Then there’s those lips Sug. Taste like sugar all the time and look so pretty whether you’re talkin or they’re wrapped around my cock.” Benny leaned down to kiss Cas deeply, flicking his tongue over each corner of Cas’s mouth before pulling away again. “An I do so love how red it gets from my beard. I know you like the beard burn too, Chere.” He whispered as an aside, loving the way his Cas’s eyes widened.

“Oh I know lots that you think I don’t know. Like how much you like it when I play with your little tits. Chew on your little nips till they’re red and puffy and you’re squirming underneath me.”

He leaned down to do just that, sucking the left nipple into his mouth as he pinched and pulled at the other before switching. He could feel the way Cas’s breath began to hitch and his heart began to beat even faster. He moved to lick his way down Cas’s stomach, mumbling into the soft skin all the while.

“I love the way you keep all trim and in shape for me. Love the way you get waxed so I can feel your skin instead of hair. Love the way you giggle and grab my hair when I do this.” He turned his head and rubbed his beard hard into Cas’s obliques until Cas threaded his fingers into Benny’s hair and let out a deep moan.

“Love those deep moans Sug. Let’s see if we can get you to moan my name next.” He jumped over Cas’s crotch and went down to his sparsely furred thighs. “Love these legs. Look so good in some jeans or nothing at all but you know when they look best? When I’m lookin at them in the mirror and they’re wrapped around my waist as you bounce on my cock.”

“Daddy please.” Cas whined loudly, his hands fisted in the sheets as Benny’s head was out of even his long reach.

“Daddy’s almost done Chere. Turn over for me now. Gotta get to the best part.” Cas arched his back and rolled onto his front, unable to stop the way his hips rocked into the bed to give his dick some friction.

“Now, now sug. Don’t be jumpin the gun there. That’s Daddy’s dick and he’ll take care of it, but first, your perfect ass.” Benny pried the cheeks apart with his thumbs and without saying another word, pressed his face right in between, eating Cas out just as enthusiastically as the first time. He bounced Cas’s cheeks against his own, making sure that the skin got red and beard burned as he licked and sucked at Cas’s hole.

Benny ran his thumb through the extra saliva on Cas’s cheeks and pressed at the spot just beneath Cas’s balls as he slipped his tongue in as deep as it would go and flattened it, stretching his boy. He started to flicker the tip of his tongue inside Cas’s sweet hole, tasting it and Cas began to shake. He pulled his head away and kissed and bit at the fleshy globes of Cas’s perfect ass.

“Sug, you gon’ come without even a hand on your dick, huh? I told you, Daddy take good care of his boy.” His accent was thick and his voice deep, rumbling through Cas before Benny dipped back down to suck at Cas’s hole. Cas arched his back, pressing his ass back up into Benny’s face as he shook and clenched and spurted all over the bedspread beneath him.

Benny gentled him back down to the bed, rubbing at muscles that were sure to be tight after Cas’ beautiful display. “My sug is just perfect and I don wanna hear you say any different, you hear?” Benny rolled Cas onto his back as he spoke and lay a trail of kisses from Cas’ lean hip up to his orgasm-slack lips.


	10. tallsexystudstories.tumblr.com

Between the smartphone and the mobile hot spot Sam is willing to admit he might have a problem. He just... He likes having a powerful computer in his hands at almost all times.

He can access Bobby’s online supernatural database anytime. He can read when he gets bored. He can learn any and all times of the day or night. He's not really sure when he joined tumblr. Or when it became important for him to log in everyday. When he made friends on their or why he decided that he was going to start posting personal things. Or why he posted a naked selfie. 

He does know that the ego boost was indescribable when he saw the comments on the reblogs. He started posting stories of his... Well, he hates to use the word conquest but it’s the most accurate description of the stories that he posts, usually with another naked picture. He talks about hookups from college. He talks about the kinkier stuff that he did with Jess.

It’s when he starting sharing stories of his sexual exploits with Dean that his follower count explodes. His phone is in his hand all the times now, except for dangerous hunts when he needs both hands, and even then part of his mental focus is on his blog.

Dean’s yelled at him a few times, but he’s just brushed it off. It’s not like either one of them has gotten hurt. Besides, the post about the angry sex with Dean, up against the wall of that crappy motel room, while Dean hissed and spat and squirmed on his cock was just about his most popular post to date.

It probably helped that he posted a picture of Dean’s naked, fucked out and sleeping form with his limp, wet cock in the side view of the picture but that’s neither here nor there.

They’re home, at the bunker, and relaxing. They’re not rushing to find a case, for once, and simply being as happy and domestic as they can be. Sam is loading up the queue on his blog with pictures, both his own and reblogs, and stories, also his and reblogs, and he’s getting horny. Luckily, like Dean can read his mind, Dean comes looking for him with that certain look in his eyes.

Dean drops his pants to the floor and yanks his shirt off over his head and climbs, naked, into Sam’s lap. Sam kisses him, distracted, trying to finish just one last thing before he shuts the top to his laptop; a naked Dean in your lap isn’t something to be ignored.

“C’mon Sammy, get that big cock out and stick it in me.” What can Sam do but moan, smile and comply? Dean rides his lap like they’ve been doing it forever instead of a few short months and it’s the best thing that Sam has ever felt. Not just the physical, though that blows his mind, but the emotional and the mental.

He’s lost in it, but then, his phone buzzes with a notification. He opens his bliss-closed eyes and peers down to see multiple notifications on his lock screen.  Unable to stop himself, unable to think about what he’s doing, he moves his hand from Dean’s sweaty hip and picks up his phone, unlocking it and scrolling through his new notifications from tumblr.

It takes a moment for the fact that Dean has ceased all movement to penetrate through his head.  He flicks his eyes away from his phone and over to Dean’s furious face.

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?” Dean demands, making like he’s going to dismount and storm off, but Sam catches him.  He puts his phone down slowly but firmly and fucks his hips up as he shoves Dean’s body down. He apologies with his body because Dean wouldn’t listen to an apology with words.


	11. Wincest

Dean smiled as he saw Sam in their bed, reading glasses perched on the end of his cute nose, absorbed in the new book Charlie had gotten him for his birthday. He lifted the sheet and slid in next to his Sammy, cold feet anchoring themselves on Sammy's warm calves.

"Eeek! Dude, your feet are icicles!" Sam squeaked, making Dean snicker and scoot impossibly closer. He leaned in close and pressed soft, open mouthed kisses on Sam's bare shoulder. Sam turned his head and searched out Dean’s soft lips with his own, one kiss melding into two into three. Sam’s tongue snaked between Dean’s lips and Dean pulled back with a sneer on his lips.

“Did I teach you nothing? Brush your teeth before bed Sammy.” He shoved at his brother to get his lazy ass out of the bed. “Clean teeth or no nookie, that’s the rule.” Sam stumbled towards the small sink that held their toothbrushes as Dean slid his cold feet into the warm spot Sam had vacated.

“I’m kinda tired anyway, Dee.” Sam spat out around the toothbrush and the foam in his mouth.

“You’re not getting out of brushing your teeth by saying you don’t want sex, Sammy, that’s not how this works. Besides, it’s Wednesday and you promised. I miss you.” Dean smiled across the room at his Sammy, batting his eyelashes to make those dimples come out as Sam laughed.

Sam spat the rest of the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed it down. As his back was turned something hit him in the back of his head and when he reached for it, he realized it was Dean’s boxers. He spun around to see Dean naked on their bed, cock at half-mast and getting harder as Dena leered at him. “Miss tat sweet ass. C’mon baby, come gimme some sugar.”

“After this long, one would that think that it could penetrate even your thick skull that mocking me isn’t the way to get me in the mood.” Sam sighed, even as he pulled off his boxers and slipped into bed beside his brother. “And can you not leave me in the cold spot, like, ever? C’mon.”

“Bitch bitch bitch, Sammy. Gimme a break. Any longer and you’re gonna get me outta the mood.” Dean sneered, leaning in for a kiss. Sam rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a warm kiss.

The longer they kissed, the more they both warmed up, twining their limbs together, rubbing their cocks together, arching backs and rutting hips. Dean pulled Sam even closer in towards his horny body and thought about why it had been so long for them. HIs cock pulsed wetly against Sam’s cut hip and he rolled them over so that he could reach the lube in his bedside table.

“Fuck, ow, Dean, you rolled onto my hair!” Sam whined and writhed on the bed, holding the side of his head.

“Oh sorry baby. Roll over for me?” He asked, shoving weakly at Sam’s hip, wincing when his hand came away covered in his own precome. “Eww.” He whispered into the small of Sam’s back, wiping his hand on the sheets next to Sam’s hip.

“Let’s get this over with.” Sam replied, lifting his ass and wiggling his hips in Dean’s face.

Dean coated his fingers in the chilly lube and slipped them along Sam’s hole, “Oh baby, you sure know how to sweet talk me.” Dean snorted. He kissed and nibbled at the skin in front of his mouth, smiling and biting his love into Sam’s flesh as he stretched and prepped him. 

When he finally deemed Sam to be ready, Dean pulled back onto his knees and swatted the skin on the side of Sam’s ass, loving the way it jiggled. And he waited. And waited. And waited one more minute until, “GODDAMMIT SAM ARE YOU ASLEEP?” Dean yelled, feeling his face turn red and feeling his cock soften. Sam snorted in his sleep and rolled onto his side, angry crease between his eyebrows.

“Well I was asleep, but I’m awake now. What’s the problem, Dean? You got sex and I got sleep, who’s getting hurt?”  Sam, fully awake and cranky now, rolled all the way onto his back between Dean’s legs. He wasn’t hard at all.

“That’s… that is not the point. First we have to schedule sex in the first place and then you just fall asleep in the middle and assume I’m going to just … finish myself? With no thought given to you at all? You thought I’d be so hot for you that I wouldn’t notice you were asleep?” Dean’s trying to hold onto the anger, but mostly he just felt sad. Sad at the state of their relationship. His cock is all the way soft now and he rolls to the side and flops onto the bed next to his brother. “What happened Sammy? Remember when we used to be so damn hot for each other? We barely made it behind closed doors?”

“Dean… I still want you just as much as I did back then. I just don’t feel that urgency anymore-it’s not a bad thing. I know you and you know me. I had a long week and I was so comfortable and relaxed and happy that I fell asleep, WITH MY BACK EXPOSED. I trust you enough to fall asleep like that.” Sam sighed, turning towards Dean and tangling their naked legs together.

“Sammy you say the sweetest things. I miss the urgency. I miss it.” Dean whined as he turned into Sam and began to place kisses along his collarbone and shoulder.

“We might not feel that again, Dee. But we have love and trust and comfort and I really think that’s better. Sometimes, I look across a room and see you and want you so bad I feel sick with it. And sometimes I look at you and see the dirty underwear you leave on the bathroom floor. The way you use every dish when you cook us dinner. The way you call me Samantha when you try to be insulting. This, Dean, this is what being an old married couple is all about.” Sam looked down at Dean’s face where it rested on his chest.

Dean had fallen asleep.


	12. Exhibitionism

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Jared knew exactly what he was going to find when he peeked into Jensen’s room but even the thought of getting caught couldn’t stop him. He peered through the crack of the open door and saw Jensen, sweaty and naked and sprawled across his sheets, thick pink cock glistening and fucking in and out of his fist. Jared went instantly hard in his jeans as he stood and watched the free sex show that was happening in his house and tried to stay silent.

“God.” Jensen moaned, arching his back and slipping his unoccupied hand down his sweaty stomach, around his cock and down to cup his balls in his hand. Jared’s balls throbbed like Jensen was doing it to him.

Jensen had only been living there for about two weeks and it had been perfect so far. As soon as  Jared had made the offer, he almost took it back, not knowing how he was going to deal living with the current star of all his sex dreams, but Jensen was just...Jensen. Jared’s best friend, his confidante, his co-worker and now his roommate.  They drank together, ran lines together, worked out together and so far, it had been perfect. The dogs even loved Jensen almost as much as they loved Jared.

Then, one morning as Jared was attempting to subtly check out Jensen’s ass in his soft, flannel sleep pants, Jensen had turned quickly to face him and Jared had a faceful of Jensen’s junk. Because, apparently, Jensen didn’t wear underwear. From then on, Jared became obsessed with checking to see if Jensen had anything on under his pants and, it turns out, he only wears underwear when he’s playing Dean Winchester. Any other time, he’s free-balling it.

It messed with Jared’s mind. It began to invade all his thoughts. He thought about dropping to his knees in the kitchen and yanking down Jen’s pants to suck him off. He thought about dropping his own pants and climbing into Jen’s lap while they were watching tv and just mounting him. He thought about Jensen’s unconstrained cock all the time.

Then came his next thought; he had to see it.

Which has led him here, outside Jensen’s bedroom, hoping to catch a glimpse while he knows that Jensen is jerking off. Something is really, really wrong with him. A sharp groan from inside the room draws him out of his own thoughts and he sees that Jensen has been busy.

His cock is still dripping all over itself and the fingers that are wrapped around it, his other hand is now shiny as well, and he’s got two fingers up to the knuckle in his own ass. Jared lets out an explosive breath and all movement on the bed stops, along with Jared’s heart and all thought in his head.

“I know you’re there Jay. Come in.”

It’s really not fair, Jared thinks, for Jen to use the Dean voice on him when he’s already this turned on. A laugh from the bed he’s now standing at the end of alerts him to the fact that he’d spoken aloud.

“You got a thing for Dean?” Green eyes and smiling, swollen lips are now facing him and Jared loses the ability to think again.

“Yeah, I know, such a cliche. C’mon now, this party is starting to feel a little one-sided. Take your clothes off and join me, won’t you?” Jensen asks, the fingers in his ass slowly pumping again as his fist slides up to the head of his cock and milks out a few fat drops of precome. 

Jared’s never taken his clothes off faster and he knees up onto the bed between Jen’s spread thighs. His hand is shaking as he reaches forward to place it on the thick muscle of Jensen’s thigh.

“Not gonna fuckin lie to you Jay; I love being watched, especially by you. But damn, “He broke off for a soft curse as his fingers twitched inside his stretched and pink hole, “I thought I was going to have to mount you in the living room. You do take a while to catch a hint babe.”


End file.
